Her
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Nobody feels quite the same after meeting Lucy Heartfilia. Sometimes she will stay for eternity, and sometimes she won't. Most people want to hold onto her forever, and somehow, Sting happened to be one of them. Sting Eucliffe: flirtatious, clever, and down-right enamored of Lucy. Then again, it seemed everyone felt that way towards her. So maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I actually started this on Microsoft Word.. So there's at least four chapters that are good to go. Also, excuse my messy summary.

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Nobody feels quite the same after meeting Lucy Heartfilia. Sometimes she will stay for eternity, and sometimes she won't. Most people want to hold onto her forever, and somehow, Sting happened to be one of them. Sting Eucliffe, daring, flirtatious, clever, and down-right enamored of Lucy. Then again, it seemed everyone felt that way towards her. So maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Fairy Tail, all besides the plot and OCS is rightly owned by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Typed On: **August 2014

**Words: **1,835

* * *

_May, 2021_

He quit looking at other girls, they were never her.

He quit drinking, knowing it's because she hated it but he would never tell anyone that.

And this introduction sounds like it's because he is so in love, and that's because he is. But it sounds like it's the good kind.

It's not.

It's the kind that broke him, way before May came. The second time around too.

* * *

_September, 2019_

"You don't drink?"

Lucy looked up in the dim room, and shook her head. "No-no."

The blonde guy in front of her shrugged, took a sip of his drink, and then sat down at the other end of the couch.

"Why?"

"Huh? Sorry," Lucy wasn't exactly how she was suppose to address him. He seemed very young.

"Sting. My name is Sting." This time, he took gulps of the bottle in his hand.

Lucy wasn't sure if he was drunk or not, he seemed leveled though.

"So, why don't you drink?"

He was expecting the answer like: "It could kill you," "I'm the designated driver," "Drinking is so bad!"

But instead, Lucy shrugged. "Not sure, just never felt the whole drinking idea."

Now, Sting wasn't going to tell her the good things about drinking. So he didn't say anything at all.

The two simply sat there with the music blaring in the dim room on the couch.

Right when he was about to get up and do something else, she began speaking.

"Well, actually, there's an actual reason," she started.

Sting nodded his head, staring at her.

She looked pretty in the light.

"And it sounds like I'm just being a daddy's issue girl, but that's dumb too. Like why are you harassing and joking on someone who had actual problems with someone who usually has a major impact on their life? It's mean. "

He was shocked, from how much she could talk sober. However, he was listening. It's been a while since he talked to someone like this.

"But that's not what I was saying!" A sheepish smile appeared on her face.

Sting chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." Sounded familiar to Sting, but he didn't think about it.

With the nod he gave, it signaled her to continue. She seemed hesitant at first, though it didn't take long for her to open her mouth.

"Papa was a huge alcoholic, and I'm not saying don't drink." Lucy waved her hands around. "Don't get the wrong idea, if you enjoy it, enjoy it. Just don't let it kill you. Y'know?"

"Yeah…" Sting was really thinking. "Yeah."

However, his tone didn't sound too interested.

"God, I'm sorry. I just ramble on and on!" Her cheeks were tinted pink.

Honestly, Sting wasn't too good with this type of times. Most times, they're drunk and would accept anything. No worries, he made sure they were okay with it first.

"Nah, it's cool." Was the only thing he could manage.

"Really?"

Sting nodded, "You're pretty cool."

Lucy was still blushing.

"Where are you from?"

"Just moved here a week ago, living with my friend for now." Sting replied, scratching his head. He felt a little embarrassed about his situation.

"Oh, I live with my two friends. The house I bought was too big, and theirs were two small. So we live with each other now,"

"The more the merrier, right?"

She smiled and leaned closer to him.

He did the same.

"Is your name just Sting?" Lucy questioned.

The music seemed to get lower.

Sting shook is head. "Last name is Eucliffe. Sting Eucliffe, or some people call me Stingy."

"Stingy? Making me a bit cautious, but really cool, people just call me Lucy. Best friend calls me Luce, and Mama called me Lucky."

"Lucy is a nice name, it's short. It's sweet, tastes like vanilla on my tongue,"

She wasn't sure how she was feeling, still, she didn't mind the feeling.

"_Lu-cy_. It's a honey name. My name is so overrated."

The lightening in the room also looked to have gotten brighter.

Luc raised her eyebrows. "Overrated?"

"Everyone's always like, 'Ow that stings.' And all. So overrated,"

"So dramatic."

Sting took that it was implying that on him, and opened his mouth.

Just then, a red head came over and tapped on Lucy's shoulder. She was obviously drunk.

"Erza! Where is Levy?" Lucy asked, standing up.

"Uh, she said something about Gajeel and gettin' it."

Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing that meant it's just Erza and her tonight.

"You're going home now. Enough for you, you have to work tomorrow." And Lucy took Erza's arm and placed it over her shoulders.

At first, it looked like she was going to leave without saying anything to Sting, but she smiled and gave a small wave with the hand slightly holding Erza's.

"Please to meet you, Sting. I'll, um, see you some time soon, hopefully. Bye, Stingy!" With that, Lucy dragged the drunk Erza out.

When they were out, Sting looked around the crowded room. He didn't feel like talking to anyone anymore, hell, he never had in a while. Not until tonight.

* * *

It was a hot day for September, yet Lucy still went out for a jog.

It was a nice thing, jog then jump into their pool. Erza had to work, and Levy didn't come home.

Of course Lucy was worried, but woke up to Levy's groggy voice reassuring her on the phone.

"Morning, Lucy!" A neighbor greeted.

"Morning!"

The whole jog was filled with warm greetings. Despite her sweaty and struggled face.

After the jog and pool, she had to keep herself busy. If not, she was sure she would die of boredom. And she reached a good stop in her novel.

Erza owned a café, near their home. It was quite popular, and busy on a Monday.

"Everyone needs coffee and a sweet treat on Mondays!" Lucy said cheerfully, sitting at the bar. Those around her laughed and agreed.

Erza was known for being tough, but her shop wasn't.

"Usual?" Mirajane inquired, grabbing Lucy's accustomed size cup.

"Yes, please. And oh my god, I have so much to tell you!"

Mirajane got her a strawberry milkshake before returning curiously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday, I met a guy. He had really nice blue eyes and blonde hair like mine. Plus, he enjoyed my talkative self."

"Everyone enjoys your talkative self." Mirajane told her.

Lucy was going to say something, but someone called Mirajane and she left.

"Oh, Lucy, you're here. No writing today?" Erza asked, while carrying a plate of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. It was a funny scene, tough Erza in a fluffy pastel uniform.

Tough girls can also be the cutest, sometimes.

Lucy snorted, at the scene and the question. "I will later. I need to pick up some things first." She recalled.

It was a small town anyways; she had a lot of time.

"Ah, okay. Well I have a terrible headache."

"That's what you get for drinking so much,"

"Three drinks."

"That's enough for you, ha ha!"

Erza shook her head, "Whatever, hurry up and go do your errands. I have to work to do."

Even when she said that, Erza stood there eating her cake while Lucy said goodbye and walked out.

There actually wasn't much to get. She just knew that if she didn't have errands, she would be helping at the café. Lucy liked it there; she just hated working on busy days.

First place she went to was the bookstore. Bought two books, and got a third one for free.

Second place was the fruit stand. Got some fresh fruits and a yogurt popsicle.

Third, and also last was her best friend's house.

Lucy loved Erza and Levy like a sisters. They couldn't compare to her best friend though.

* * *

It took a few knocks before the door was opened.

"Hi, Luce." A tired person said.

Lucy entered the room, and still was disgusted by the mess. Even though she witnessed it more than a handful of times.

"Guessing you took too many shots yesterday." It wasn't actually a question, the answer was obvious.

When she turned on the light, he groaned and dropped on to the couch.

"Luce, I love you and all,"

"But?"

"I have too much of a hangover to deal with your sass."

"Natsu, you're smart when sick."

He looked up to glare at her, and threw his head back.

Lucy took off her shoes and sat next to him. And leaned her head on his shoulders.

"I met someone yesterday. He was pretty cool."

"Sting, yeah, I know." He was bitter, although it could've been the headache.

Lucy blinked twice, "how do you know?"

"He started the same way too. With the same words. We were in the same taxi."

An 'O' formed on her lips, and she lifted her head.

"You're so pretty, he told me about you. He doesn't do that, it's because you're pretty."

A blush formed on her face and she laughed. "What else did he say?"

"_I met someone yesterday. She was cool, talked a lot. I liked it, hehehe, I have a crush on her, hehehe._" He mocked.

Lucy laughed and lightly smacked him.

"He so did not say that last part."

"Okay, yeah he didn't. But he wouldn't shut up!"

"That's… Flattering."

Natsu glanced at her, before sighing.

"Hey, I have to get my rest. Mind?"

"Not one bit, I'll come by later tonight. Sleep well!" And quickly rushed out.

Once she was gone, Natsu fell face down onto the couch cushions.

His cat, Happy, meowed and jumped onto his back, and kneaded like bread. It was similar to a massage.

Sometimes, he felt like Happy was the only thing that got his back.

* * *

**A/N**: Let me just say. . A lot could happen in the next few chapters hehe..

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am still getting my shit together, sorry for any slow updates and messes.

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Nobody feels quite the same after meeting Lucy Heartfilia. Sometimes she will stay for eternity, and sometimes she won't. Most people want to hold onto her forever, and somehow, Sting happened to be one of them. Sting Eucliffe, daring, flirtatious, clever, and down-right enamored of Lucy. Then again, it seemed everyone felt that way towards her. So maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Fairy Tail, all besides the plot and OCS is rightly owned by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Typed On: **August 2014

**Words: **1,693

* * *

_September, 2019_

Funny thing is, timing never makes sense. Never.

How did Sting sneak into Natsu's apartment just as the same time as Lucy's arrival?

"Just, why now? Why not when I'm showering?"

"Whoa, I respect your choice, but I'm not gay." Sting smirked.

Natsu shook his head.

"Just say you came over after she left?"

Sting stopped in his steps. "She came over?" He uneasily questioned.

"Yeah, she's my annoying Luce. Daily visits." Natsu scoffed, jogging out into the living room already.

_ 'Whoa, so I guess they're together_' Sting thought, following him.

Lucy sat politely in the living room. Still in her jacket and Natsu's scarf.

As she turned around, her brown eyes grew wide.

"Sting!" She gasped.

He gave an awkward wave. In his head, he was debating on whether to stay or not.

Natsu sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Well, uh, hi, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "How are you?"

"C'mon and sit down, bumble bee!" Natsu said, throwing him a can of soda.

Sting caught it and sat besides Lucy. She was in the middle of the two boys.

"Sorry for um ruining your date."

Natsu flashed him a weird look. "What?"

At the same time, Lucy muttered something quickly. Sting didn't seem to be the one to feel awkward. He was nonchalant with everything yesterday.

"Natsu and I aren't dating!" The tips of her ears were turning a little pink. "He's my best friend!"

The pink haired male didn't say anything, just nodding his head.

"What? But, so you're single?"

"Yes!"

Natsu groaned, "Luce, if you two are going to act nasty, go somewhere else. I have Power Rangers to watch!" He was back to a kid in the end.

The two blondes didn't say anything, but Sting was back to his casual state.

"We'll go get pizza, that's alright with you?"

Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"No, Lucy and I. You stay here to watch Power Ranger."

Lucy stood up and stuffed her face into the scarf.

"I guess, you got money?"

Sting nodded, and exited the apartment. Along with Lucy.

The nearest pizza place was a 10-minute walk. And Lucy had to lead, he was still getting the hang of the town.

"How do you know Natsu?" Lucy asked, her arms swinging back and forth.

Sting thought about it for a moment. "Well, I met him before moving back here."

"Oh, you lived here before? So you should know the place better than me." Lucy giggled.

"Not exactly," he stuffed his fists into his pockets. He should've brought a jacket. "A lot has changed in middle school. I left in the second year of middle school."

"Funny. I moved here in the second year of high school. Natsu was my first friend, actually." Her tone showed admiration and affection.

Sting was seriously wondering about those two.

"But yeah, Natsu was always a good childhood friend. Even though he was a year one in high school when I left. And back then, there was only one pizza store."

"You're talking like you're old. _Back then_…"

He laughed, and pointed at the bright pizza sign ahead.

"You're the same age as Natsu?"

"About." She answered. "However, he is such a kid." Lucy grinned.

The two entered and ordered a pizza, talked while waiting and left with smiles.

At one point, Lucy looked up at the night sky. Sting did too.

"Stars or pizza?" Sting randomly asked.

She didn't answer his question. "I'd stay here forever, if I could." Lucy muttered instead.

'_Yeah, me too_.' Sting thought, but was too afraid to say.

"Back with pizza!" Lucy hollered, kicking the door shut behind her.

Natsu rubbed his eye and turned around. "Luce…You took so long." He complained.

Sting wasn't with her anymore.

"Where's bumble?"

"Oh, he had to go home. He didn't have the key for his home and his friend might fall asleep soon, so it's just us."

Lucy set the pizza box on the floor and opened it.

Natsu was immediately by her side.

"Is this a date?"

"No." Lucy stated, pulling out a slice.

He rubbed his eyes again. "This is totally a date."

"No, we're just chilling and hanging out. Okay?"

"Okay, datie."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tried to suppress the smile. "That's not even a word."

The T.V was bright in the dark room, and the pizza was amazing.

"You know what? This world doesn't make sense, Lucy."

"Lucy?" It's been a while since he called her that. It was unusual.

"No, my name is Natsu."

Instead of giving back a sassy response, Lucy started to laugh loudly. "You're an idiot, that's what you are."

Then, no one said anything and the two sat there on the floor eating pizza watching a show Lucy didn't even understand.

And they enjoyed every minute of it, honestly.

* * *

October, 2019

"You really don't get it?" Lucy exasperatedly asked.

Sting sat in front of her, with crossed arms. "No."

Her arms flailed up, and she gave a dramatic sigh.

"You dress up for fun and candy."

"Why?"

Again, she groaned for the tenth time in that day. This was more than frustrating. Sting couldn't seem to grasp the concept of Halloween.

"You don't ask why! Not everything has a reason, it just goes." Countless times she explained this.

Sting opened his mouth and then closed it. "Guess so."

Their sandwiches have gone cold, barely eaten. But at least he finally acted like her understood. Lucy was close to pulling out her hair and his.

"Halloween in my old city was full of sluts." He sneered. A smirk on his face. Sure he changed, just not that much.

Lucy took a bite of her cold meatball sandwich. "Boobs hangin' out? Ash showin'?"

"Yeah, ass showing and all. A lot are like sixteen, hoes is what we say."

First she swallowed, then stuck out her index finger. "First off, you should know that when it gets warmer, I'm going to show a lot of skin. I love to show my skin."

Then lifted a second finger.

"If that makes me a slut, hoe, whore, promiscuous, etcetera. Then so be it. It's not my problem if you think of me like that, it's yours." She took a few sips of her coffee.

Finally, a third finger went up.

"Last, a girl can show as much as she wants. Just like a guy can sleep with as much girls as he wants, and it's okay and sometimes praised. Hell, if she wanted to go out in a strapless tank top, see-through even, let her. If she's too young to wear those, she's also too young for you to be sexualizing her."

"But like, there's family sometimes. And it's disgusting sometimes." Sting stammered.

"Ah yes, sue the girl that has her bra straps showing. But adore her when it falls off. Yes, my favorite."

He really didn't know what to say.

"Family? You're afraid your daughter will grow up dressing like a _whore_? Like that woman you just saw? Instead of shaming them for what they like, promote it. Or just not give a care about it! If your girl grew up favoring skin showing, would you make her feel ashamed for who she was? The problem isn't them, it's people like you. Instead of teaching her that dressing up with mini skirts is bad, like you were raised, why don't you teach her that it's okay? Because you know damn well at one point, with your mom, you wanted to try on that skirt. And you knew that you would be pretty in it." " Lucy wasn't even talking to Sting anymore. She was, but also wasn't. She was angry.

Everything she was saying was making him think a lot. About his opinions and his perspective.

Lucy wasn't one to apologize for ranting. She felt that saying sorry meant that she cared about how the others felt, she could care less if she hurt them.

Sting let out a small cough, gathered the trash, and threw it away.

When he came back, Sting gave a shrug. "Yeah, you're right, I guess. Sorry."

Lucy just shook her head.

"Believe me, I can respect your opinion! But when it disrespects my existence, I will defend myself."

Surprisedly, Sting ended up slipping a smile.

"What?" Lucy asked, swirling her straw.

"Oh, I love the way you talk."

She felt flattered, that compliment was received often, but coming from him was different. It didn't seem like he was easy to impress.

But Lucy still scrunched up her nose. "I talk too much, and I'm too serious. More annoying than adoring."

Sting stood up, putting his phone into his hoodie pocket.

"Hey, you saying what you think you are, which isn't true... Doesn't make me like you any less." He grinned.

That could mean that he had a crush on her, or he thought of her as a good friend. Both were alright, however, Lucy didn't mind the first one.

* * *

**A/N**: Turns out I skipped typing this chapter on Microsoft Word. So there's much of a time skip, sorry!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am still getting my shit together, sorry for any slow updates and messes.

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Nobody feels quite the same after meeting Lucy Heartfilia. Sometimes she will stay for eternity, and sometimes she won't. Most people want to hold onto her forever, and somehow, Sting happened to be one of them. Sting Eucliffe, daring, flirtatious, clever, and down-right enamored of Lucy. Then again, it seemed everyone felt that way towards her. So maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Fairy Tail, all besides the plot and OCS is rightly owned by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Typed On: **September 2014

**Words: **1,518

* * *

_October, 2019_

After their lunch together, they decided to go walk around downtown.

Lucy pointed at multiple stores. "Look, they got some Halloween decorations out already."

Sting nodded, breathing heavily. Just to watch the puffs of air come out.

"You cold?" Lucy questioned, moving a little closer to him. So their shoulders touched.

He shook his head. "You?"

Lucy has been shivering under her coat for the past five minutes but did her best to not show it.

"Nope! I'm toasty under here."

Sting flashed her an uneasy look. "Would give you my hoodie, but then I'd be cold too."

So, it wasn't going to be like a movie today. Lucy could deal with that, she is experienced enough to know life never really is.

At one point, she surrendered and asked to go into some store with heating.

"Out of all the stores, a book store? And most of all, used books?" He expressed loudly. Earning him a slap on the back of the head from Lucy.

"Don't say that, that's rude! Plus, they're all in decent condition." Lucy hissed.

Sting rubbed his head and gazed around the store. No genre interested him, the labels made him groan.

But Lucy looked around, pulling out books and putting them back after a quick scan.

Finally, after a few minutes, Lucy tightened her scarf and signaled Sting to leave.

"Is that Natsu's scarf?" Sting asked.

Lucy placed her gloved hands on the scarf and nodded. "He gave it to me when I went to study abroad in England. We both thought I would be gone for a while, but I quit the program after a year and came back here. But I refused to give it back,"

Then she smiled, "Or more like, he refused to take it back."

Sting nodded. There was always something more to know about Lucy.

"Does that necklace hold any significance?"

"Huh?"

Lucy pointed at the silver chain with a dragon and a sword hanging on it. It was around his neck, and the only piece of jewelry he wore. Though she swore he wore piercings when they first met.

"Oh, yeah. Kinda, I had it since I was a little kid."

That was it, Lucy knew he wouldn't talk much, even if she asked more questions. They'll be short. His answers were never much.

They walked for another hour, just enjoying their town's beauty in the chilly weather.

Of course, not much talking was exchanged either. One either talked too much, and the other too little. Maybe that was just them.

At one point, when they were just about to end their walk, Sting's housemate popped out of no where.

"Oh, Sting! I tried texting you, and oh," he backed up from Sting and glanced at Lucy. "Lucy, I suppose?"

She smiled and nodded. "Rogue?"

He nodded, and stuck his hand out. Which she gladly shook.

"I heard a lot about you." Lucy mentioned when he joined in on their walk.

Rogue raised his eyebrows.

"Really now?" He questioned, clearly surprised.

"Well actually," Lucy bit her lower lip. "Not much!"

Instead of looking disappointed, he laughed. "There's not much of me to know. I'm pretty much an opened book."

Sting gave a small snort.

"That is a major lie. Rogue, you're one of the most stoic, quiet, and mysterious people I know. Even this many years in our friendship, I can't figure out what you like to eat."

"Yeah! That's what Sting has been telling me." Lucy told him.

Rogue smiled, then checked his watch.

"Well, it was great meeting you. My lunch break is over, talk to you later." And he scurried away.

Finally, they reached Erza's cafe.

* * *

As usual, it was warm and smelled like cinnamon in there.

Lucy hugged a few people, Sting waving at some friends but stuck with Lucy.

"How 'bout some hot chocolate? For the two of you, on me." Mirajane offered.

Sting muttered a thank you, and got nudged by Lucy.

She gave him a look that signaled for him to say it louder.

"Thank you!" He said louder.

Mirajane waved her hand. "It's fine! Any friend of Lucy is a friend of mine." And flashed a warm smile.

The two blondes sat at the bar, not saying a word.

"Here are some sweet drinks for sweet people, enjoy!"

"So," Lucy began, staring at the two small marshmallows in her drink. "How was your day?"

Even if she was with him for majority of it, he was the type of person to laugh even if he didn't find it funny.

Sting cupped his mug and smiled a little.

"Not that bad, a bit chilly bu-"

"So you admit to being cold!" She pointed her finger out, despite them being basically shoulder to shoulder.

He shrugged. "Yeah-yeah. . . I admit. You caught the great Sting being cold in the middle of fall. Caught me."

Lucy giggled, and drank her hot chocolate.

"However, let me finish. You dragged me around this part of town, on some cold weather. You knocked some sense into my head, and I may or may not be happy with this drink."

"It's not good?" Lucy gasped.

"Kidding, it's great." He chugged it down and grinned.

Mirajane then popped out of nowhere and clapped her hands.

"I put something in there for you."

Sting had a confused look and sipped the last of it.

"Creme de Menthe?"

There was a loud gasp, and Mirajane nodded her head enthusiastically. "How did you know?"

"I drank it a few times, was a bartender for a while too." He casually replied.

"You put liquor in his drink?" Lucy asked, looking down at her mug intently.

"Don't worry," Mirajane said, slipping a few more marshmallows into her drink. "Only the normal ingredients in yours, plus fluffy goodness."

Lucy glanced at her really quickly and then back down.

"I think I'm ready to go home, how about you, Sting?"

She didn't look too good.

Mirajane frowned, and took her cup away and placed it on a nearby tray.

"You okay?"

Lucy nodded and stood up. "Come on, Sting. Thank you, Mira. I'll see you later. Let's go." Her voice was quick.

Sting was worried, and he impulsively wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She seemed to be swaying before he did.

"Thank you a whole lot, Sting."

"Anytime." He muttered, the two walking out.

Cold air rushed to them, and they both shivered.

"Your house, right? Got your keys?" Sting questioned.

She nodded and patted her pocket. "Got 'em."

Together, they walked a few blocks. But finally called over a cab. It got a lot colder during the time they were in the warm cafe. Too cold for Sting in his single hoodie and Lucy with her thin pants.

"Sorry, I just recalled some things and didn't feel too good." She fell onto his side, and wasn't feeling enough energy to get up.

"It's alright, the hot chocolate wasn't that good with the liquor. It was too minty for me. I wanted something warm. Like this." He softly tilted his head and it laid on hers.

Lucy smiled and tried to breathe out of her stuffy nose.

"Damn it, I got sick."

"Is Levy home?" Sting got to meet her once, briefly. She was real petite, but had a strong voice. She was a good person.

Lucy pulled out her phone and texted Levy. A minute later, Levy replied.

"She will be in another hour. She'll leave work early."

"I'll just stay with you until then."

She got off him, as they were closing in to her house.

"Thanks, again." Lucy said, paying the taxi fee and getting out first.

The wind blew fiercely, and it took a bit for her to come up the steps and unlock the door.

When the door flung open, the two rushed in. Took in a deep breath, and turned on the heat immediately.

"Well, Sting Eucliffe, welcome to my crib." She joked, with a stuffy and pink nose.

* * *

**A/N**: I've joined all these clubs, and have volleyball. Also, my ASL class has so many projects! I got about an hour or two to myself now, so don't expect an update any time soon!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4 (VERY SHORT)

**A/N: **THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT, but that is because this chapter is taking too long! I already have a December Chapter all typed up, and my October one isn't so the next chapter will be a big time skip to December!

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Nobody feels quite the same after meeting Lucy Heartfilia. Sometimes she will stay for eternity, and sometimes she won't. Most people want to hold onto her forever, and somehow, Sting happened to be one of them. Sting Eucliffe, daring, flirtatious, clever, and down-right enamored of Lucy. Then again, it seemed everyone felt that way towards her. So maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Fairy Tail, all besides the plot and OCS is rightly owned by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Typed On: **November 2014

**Words: **464

* * *

_October, 2019_

"All these books and movies. . ." Sting said, tracing his hand over the shelves by the T.V.

Lucy scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sadly, majority of those are mine. Levy and Erza don't have as much free-time as me."

"You don't work at all?" He inquired, turning around and walking over to the couch. He sat down, and looked at the two warm cups of tea on the coffee table.

"Well, I don't own a business like Erza or is a teacher like Levy, but I have some profession. And part-times." Lucy replied, picking up a cup and sipping on it.

Her eyebrows rose up, and it questioned if he was going to drink his cup or not.

"Oh, I don't drink tea."

"This is actually beer." She gracefully took another sip.

"You don't drink beer."

For a moment, she was surprised. Then she shrugged, playing it off. "You're lost, I'm having the time of my life."

Sting chuckled. "What kind of beer is it?"

Panic came onto Lucy and she tried to think but a hundred of brands flew through her head and she couldn't chose one.

"Jack Daniels?"

Sting bursted out laughing. "That's a whiskey! Idiot." He hollered.

"Uh," She stuttered, clearly flushed.

He ended up ruffling her hair. "This is how I definitely know you don't drink." He told her, smirking.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued drinking.

"But I feel slightly guilty so I'll sip a little."

The corners of Lucy's lips curled up, and she happily gulped down her tea. "Sting, how about a movie?"

"How about two?"

"I like the way you think, Eucliffe."

* * *

**A/N**: Again, VERY short chapter (it isn't even a chapter. .) because I need to get to the month of December already! Which is the start of the next chapter. (I skipped November haha)

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **See, I already had this chapter set up. A bit short too, but it's alright!

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Nobody feels quite the same after meeting Lucy Heartfilia. Sometimes she will stay for eternity, and sometimes she won't. Most people want to hold onto her forever, and somehow, Sting happened to be one of them. Sting Eucliffe, daring, flirtatious, clever, and down-right enamored of Lucy. Then again, it seemed everyone felt that way towards her. So maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I _do not_ own Fairy Tail, all besides the plot and OCS is rightly owned by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Typed On: **November 2014

**Words: **1,120

* * *

_December, 2019_

It was the beginning of December meaning Christmas was coming. Meaning Christmas songs, Christmas decorations, gifts, and time with friends and family!

A large group of friends sat at a large table in Erza's café. It was closed earlier, so they had it all to themselves.

"Mirajane, what's the Christmas plan?"

The silver haired beauty tapped her chin, then began jotting on her guitar note pad.

"Secret Santa! And it will be at Lucy's house. We haven't had it there in a while." Mirajane told them.

"Why is it never at my house?" Gray asked, playing with the ice cubes in his drink.

"Because your wife doesn't like me." Lucy replied.

A few people agreed with Lucy, it was true.

"Plus, both of yours studios are there. Imagine all of us in your work area!" Levy explained.

"Guys, why are we all planning it so early? We still have a full month." It was the third time Sting was invited to their group meetings. And the first thing Gray told him was to not question anything too seriously.

Everybody ignored him, even Lucy.

"Oh, also, Juvia is always working. Let's make a deal, if Juvia comes this year, we'll have it anywhere you'd like next year." Mirajane added.

Gray took off his shirt. "Hell yeah, anywhere I want! It's going to be at Natsu's place!"

"Calm down, with their consent. Consent is very important." Lucy stated.

Gray shook his head and frowned.

Either way, this deal would've been hard. An ice sculptor and swim coach didn't make much. So they always had to be working.

"Anyone want hot chocolate?" Natsu offered, suddenly appearing out from the kitchen with a cup with lots of stains on ig.

Erza stood up, and stomped her way to him. "Where did you get this?"

"In the kitchen, it was already made too!"

A moment later, Natsu was on the floor rubbing his head.

"Idiot! That's my special drink! A Christmas special!" Erza continued to pound him.

Natsu wailed and looked at the others for help.

"It took me so hard to get it to this point-"

Then Erza stopped herself and pulled him up roughly. "How was it?" She questioned, curiously.

"It was.." And his head lowered down. So she let go of him. _Thump!_ as he hit the tiled floor.

Sting gulped, unsure on what to do. Just then, Lucy looked at him and softly shook her head. It was a death wish.

The table was back to normal, besides the Natsu moaning on the floor near them.

"I'll set up Secret Santa next week, so meeting at the same place and time."

Meeting at eight-thirty, after closing at Erza's café.

As people exchanged goodbyes, Lucy sat down besides Sting. With a knocked-out Natsu leaning on her shoulder.

"What a baby." Sting commented, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Erza returned with pastries for those that stayed behind, and hot chocolate.

"Damn, you really did knock him out." Gray said, a stern look at Erza.

"Are you okay with him on your shoulder, Lucy?" Erza questioned, taking the seat besides her.

It wasn't anything new, this happened a lot. So she just nodded.

Natsu slowly gained conscience, sitting straight with dazed eyes.

"Moshi…Moshi?"

Lucy giggled and ruffled his hair. Gray smiled, and thought about his wife for some reason.

"The old true gang." Erza lifted her mug.

Lucy and Gray did the same. Even Natsu found a random mug and lifted it.

Sting felt out of place, no lie. He saw a family in front of him, he didn't know too much about the word family.

"And to Sting, for joining the family."

Family as in them, and everyone else.

But he still felt warm.

Lucy gave him a sincere smile. "Welcome, Eucliffe."

And she nudged at his cup, which he carefully brought up.

"We're damn right corny, but we're home." Gray told them, chuckling.

Natsu was wide up now, grinning his usual grin, and onyx eyes gleaming.

"You guys are all so," Sting groaned to end his sentence, however, everyone knew he was playing around.

Lucy rubbed her arm against his. "Want to go to the park later?" She whispered.

It looked like Natsu wasn't listening, as he was talking against Gray. He was though.

His hearing was very good.

"Sure, just us two?"

And so badly, Natsu wanted to hear her say: "_No, Natsu will come along too!_"

But she wouldn't, and she didn't.

"Hey, guys," Lucy called out.

Everybody stopped talking and paid her attention.

"Sting and I are going to head out first. Okay?"

There was a second of silence, an uneasy one.

Then Erza nodded. "Of course, just, uh be careful. And keep warm! We're here until ten!"

The last statement meant the two boys were going to help her clean until ten.

Lucy hugged everyone goodbye, and took Sting's hand and ran out.

Once they were a good distance out, they started walking at a slow pace. "I am so in love with this town still. Even though I lived here for more than two years."

"It's a nice place. Not too loud, or busy." He still wasn't much of a talker with her. The only time he really talked was arguing or insulting. Even though they had known each other for more than two months now.

Lucy jogged over to the swings. "I call this one!" And sat down, already kicking her feet.

Taking his seat, Sting kept his eyes on her.

"Hey,"

Lucy continued swinging, but signaled to him that she was listening.

Yet he didn't say anything. Sting just felt he never spoke enough for her.

* * *

**A/N**: This too is also a pretty short chapter, but that's because the next one could possibly have a climax. *moon emoji* You'll just have to wait.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


End file.
